


For the Fallen

by tahirire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-07
Updated: 2009-07-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 07:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/280342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tahirire/pseuds/tahirire





	For the Fallen

_Then Peter came to Jesus and asked, "Lord, how many times shall I forgive my brother when he sins against me? Up to seven times?"_

 _Jesus said to him, "I do not say to you, up to seven times, but up to seventy times seven”._

 _Mark18:21-22_

~*~

The blade is both alien and familiar in your hand. Every breath you take molds its metal skin to your own, every step you walk with it in your grasp brings you one step closer to God.

What you have seen and heard, no one else can understand. You’ve been beaten and tortured, killed and resurrected. You’ve seen your family die at the hands of traitors and lost and gained back your faith. You’ve killed of your own kind.

You’ll keep killing until the air crackles with their power as it burns away once and for all.

The others argue; they say you are wrong, that you don’t understand His will. What do they know about His will when they’ve never seen him? You have nothing left to hold on to but the one thing you have to believe to survive.

If you kill enough of them, he’ll be able to come back to you.

You drive the blade home for the seventh time, and you see through bright eyes as the spectral wings unfurl, spreading wide in a ghastly rictus of death. You lower Lucifer’s burning sword in solemn silence.

You kneel over the body out of respect for your brother, and not from any sense of regret. You reach down and close the creature’s eyes, whispering your benediction.

“I forgive you, Castiel.”

When the glacial blood of the angels runs thick across the earth, you and your brother will finally be free.

You walk away without looking back.


End file.
